In current autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles, there are several approaches to controlling acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. Most existing approaches use predefined parabolic curves with some linear components at the tails of the profile, most likely towards 0 mph velocity. These curves are applied to control units of various subsystems of the vehicle, such as brakes and/or drive subsystems, to control the acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle. The stitching of the curvatures, and switches from nonlinear to linear zones of the curves creates difficulties, such as undesired jumps, increased jerkiness etc. Even if some of these could be avoided with some tuning, smooth transition in one, complete profile are desired to improve ride quality and passenger comfort.